In the context of computer networking, network devices, such as routers, switches, servers, workstations, printers and modem racks are often monitored for faults in an effort to detect, isolate and correct the various errors that may occur on a device. For example, Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) is one protocol that is often implemented to monitor the various devices on the network. Conventionally, when a fault or error occurs on the network, a network component will issue a notification to a technician or an administrator using SNMP, and the technician will attempt to resolve the problem.
There is a wide variety of problems and faults that can occur on the network. Some of these problems require human intervention while others can be resolved by automated computer programs. Some errors are caused by hardware malfunctions, others by faulty software, high amounts of traffic and various other issues.
For certain types of problems, it may be desirable to shut down the affected component immediately in order to prevent it from processing any more traffic. For example, components having errors that cause an impact to the clients of the network may be particularly worrisome and in certain instances, it can be appropriate to take these network resources offline immediately.